deadhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Smit
Julian Smit 'Name :' Julian Smit Year : Graduated Occupation: Military Defense Hacker Status : Denied Age : Twenty-Two Height : 5"9 ft Nationality : Dutch American Quote : "Let's not come to hasty conclusions Sweetheart" Weapon of choice : Simple Pistol Pref. : Technology Denied Trait : Superiority Complex Julian has a tendency of wanting to be in control of everything and to always be in the limelight. Take that away from her and she'll even go as far as to killing someone to gain back control and power. People should be wary of coming off as cocky, arrogant, or of upper class when around her and should even avoid beating her whether it be in physical or mental skills. Additional Information Julian Smit, better known by her nickname Julie January 2nd 1990 is a Dutch/American military defense hacker who used to be a former student at белая роза, graduating as the senior representative. Three years ago, Julian, in her senior reign, was the first to be given the Excellence Award when she became the year representative for 4 years straight; known to be a great example and legend to the year representatives with her perfect record. Her presence at белая роза is never forgotten, as she was a shining example for future representatives to show their initiative for knowledge, passionate talents/skills, and independent strength in order to prepare for the future. Her extreme skills and intelligence were well known throughout the school. Vouching for the dream of being a professional militia hacker, Julian Smit knew much about the electronical security systems and technologies. She is able to access all rooms in белая роза due to her equipment, control all stored data within the academy, aswell as connections to each and everyons devices when hooked up to a белая network. During her graduation ceromy, Julian was presented with a donned money fee to begin working with the government right away; for before leaving the Academy she updated the security system to be impossibly impenetrable from rivalling Militia Academies and Individuals. Julian’s talents don’t stop at technology. When it comes down to sports, class studies, being a support for the people around her, she is sure to reach perfection. Reasons why she came to Belaya Rosa is still unknown but she is the only one who knows and the only one who will be able to provide information to the group regarding on the events happening outside of the academy. How she 'died' 3 years ago It was about 8:00 pm when the news flashed on about a murder, warning everyone to stay away from the windows if possible due to the breaking news. Everyone crowded around their television sets and radios, all attracted to the continuing announcement of a Belaya Rosa graduate shot dead in her bedroom. Unlike the other families who were simply shocked, all Belaya students eagerly waited for who was killed, shocked as they began muttering things like 'but we just graduated this morning', 'wait, that doesn't make sense' and so on. The view on the TV flickered towards a news reporter standing infront of Julian's home, the house barely seen as cop cars, ambulance and even the bomb squad were there. "I am outside the house of the Smit family where there has been an announced murder. Neighboring citizens say that they heard a single gun shot around 6pm, followed by screams coming from the very house right behind me. So far officials aren't giving much of any report besides that there was no pedestrians near by, no shelling found, and the only evidence is a shattered hole through the window." The rest was all a blab of rhetorical questions, but the Belaya students didn't care. Smit, their Smit...Julian Smit was dead. They knew Julian was an only child, and some even recognized that the house was Infact their beloved ex-senior representative. But wait--the camera quickly panned left to what looked like the said girl being hauled into an ambulance on a stretcher! The image of Julian's face was blurred though, as the pixels were clearly red and beige--signifying that the girl got shot right between her eyes. The stretcher quickly disappeared into the walls of the Ambulance, followed by the sobbing mother, grandma, and trying to stay collected father. The camera went back to the news reporter who's eyes were clearly wide, the sight must've been so gruesome, but she kept calm and ended her report, " The victim goes by the name of Julian Smit, a prestigious student that graduate hours before this event. It is said she was going to work for the government straight away--could this be signs of a rebellion group against the government? Or perhaps even a personal matter. This is Lauren Davis, back to you Brad," and the news continued onto other topics... For the pass month the press didn't stop hounding about the murder. It was discovered that the gun used was a simple sniper rifle; shot from a building not too far off. It was also said that Julian was confirmed dead, the impact through the skull and flesh was too severe for any saving, and by the time her parents discovered her she was already dead. It was after the press that the family decided to hold a funeral. All Belaya students that could attend did, watching as the sealed ebony casket was lowered into the cold, lonely, dirt ground; the head was there too, saluting until the very end. And like that the trumpeter blared and blared until every single person left, himself saluting at the end before packing his things to leave. That was the end of Julian Smit. Category:Browse Category:NPC